


one hell of a fight

by fmylife42



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmylife42/pseuds/fmylife42
Summary: Jude has cancer, Gideon is worried sick.it's kinda sad but don't worry it has a good ending.





	one hell of a fight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for reading my fic, i hope you'll enjoy it.  
> and please please please leave me a comment, let me know what you thought, every suggesten will do.

chapter 1: 

Gideon never imagined himself settling down before Jude, and now, it was the only thing he could think about.

They both knew they'll get married at some point, but they were already very committed to each so they didn't rush into getting married, it will happen when it'll happen.

At some point Gideon decided he was done waiting.

He took Jude to a holiday far away from LA at a small house near the river. On the second night Gideon finally got down on one knee and proposed.  
They had a simple wedding with only close friends in a small church, nothing too fancy.

With time the man that used to be Zero turned more and more into Gideon with every passing day. he became kinder, more honest and open, even though he didn't talk of it much, Gideon stopped hiding his past and was way more open about it.

Everyone grew to like him and know him as Gideon, both Gideon and Jude became better and nicer people, they both wanted to be the people the other deserved.  
After the wedding it didn't take very long for them to start talking about children.

It took a little while but eventually they managed to adopt a beautiful baby girl whom they both loved dearly. They named her Lisa after Jude's mom who passed a couple of years ago.  
All in all, they were a very happy family.

Jude's POV:

Today was just another normal day. I woke up in the morning next to Gideon who didn't let me get out of bed for a few minutes and when I finally broke free I woke Lisa up, made her breakfast and Gideon put her in day care.

Later on, I went to work, Jelena screamed at me, Lionel gave me the daily pep talk, I screamed at some annoying client, the usual. At some point of the day I started feeling some serious pain on the side, I could barely move for a few minutes, I breathed in from the nose and out from the mouth until the pain calmed.

I thought that it must have been nothing and didn't even think about mentioning it to Gideon.

It's been a few days now and the pain haven't stopped, it only grew stronger. On the fourth day I decided to tell Gideon and we booked a doctor appointment.  
-  
When we got to the doctor's office we waited for a while and when we finally got in I explained the doctor what's wrong, the doctor had a few looks and asked me some questions, he seemed to be pretty worried and I didn't know what it means, in the end he said that he's not sure what's the problem and asked me to get a blood test.

The next morning, I went to get a blood test. Gideon had a morning practice that he wanted to cancel so he could come with me, but eventually I convinced him that I'm a big boy and I can get myself to the blood test.

Gideon's POV:  
This morning I had to get up early to get to morning practice, so I couldn't drive Jude to get a blood test, Jude tried to calmed me down about it but I was really worried, Jude was in a lot of pain in the past few days and he had been cuffing all night, plus the doctor didn't calm me at all, he just made me jump to conclusions that I really don't want to think about.

For the rest of the day I tried to keep myself busy so I won't spend the whole day being paranoid.

At noon I decided to go eat lunch with Jude because like I know him he probably buried himself with work and forgot all about food.  
When I reached the office, the door was open and like I thought Jude was deep in paper work with no food on sight, his hand was placed on his side to ease the pain.

He didn't notice my presence so I knocked to get his attention "hey stranger" only then he raised his head to see me and smiled "hey, didn't see you there" I walked in and came up to him to greet him with a kiss "still in pain?" I pointed at his hand that was placed on his side "don't worry about it, it's not that bad" I knew he was lying, I saw his face fidgeting from the pain, but I didn't want to push him "I figured you probably forgot about lunch so I came to see if you'd like have lunch right now?" Jude smiled "sure" I took his hand and led him out of the office.  
-  
After lunch I went home to have a quiet afternoon alone when I got a call from an unknown number.

"hello?"

"hello, is this Gideon Kinkade?"

Yes, and you are…?""

This is doctor Hammond, I just got the results from Jude's blood test"

"And?"

"and I'm gonna need for you and your husband to meet me as soon as possible, I have some news to tell you"

The minute he finished talking my heart dropped, whatever it was, it was bed if the doctor wants to tell us face to face, I knew I wasn't paranoid, I knew it wasn't nothing, Jude is so happy, he's finally happy, we are happy, this isn't possible.

"can I come right now?"

"yes"

I didn't call Jude just yet, I didn't want to scare him until I knew exactly what's wrong and how to fix it. I immediately called Lionel, asked her to take Lisa out of day care and to keep it a secret from Jude, she was worried but I promised to explain later  
.  
When I got to the doctor, he immediately let me in "sit down" he said when I got in, "where's your husband?" I guess it was kinda weird showing to Jude's doctor without Jude but that was the list of my problems "I wanted to hear it for myself first, whatever news you have, I think it'll be better if he heard it from me" he seemed confused but he didn't try to argue "well, okay" he seemed nervous which only made me even more paranoid "umm… there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. I'm afraid Jude has cancer" 

I could feel my body freezing to the ward "cancer" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt my heart beat getting faster and faster.

This cannot be happening, not to Jude, not to us, Jude was the last person in the world who deserved this

"lungs cancer, it's pretty advanced but we caught it early enough, if we start the procedure now he'll have a good chance of fighting it off"  
I tried to listen to him, tried to focus on his wards but I had so many thoughts running through my head, I felt my eyes tearing up as I opened them, and the one thought that busied my mind more than any other was "how do I fix it?" 

"tell me what to do, I'll do anything, what's the plan?"  
"all you can do right now is be there for him, he's gonna need all the support he can get, because, I'm telling you right now this isn't going to be easy, he's gonna need to do some serious fighting to beat this"

my heart began beating even faster, my mouth was dry, never in my life I felt this kind of fear "tell me everything I need to know".

After the hour that I spent in his office in which he explained to me exactly what this really means and explained all the possibilities we have, I drove home and to think of a way to give Jude the news.

I pulled of my most convincing smile that I managed and made Jude a romantic dinner, set some candles and waited for him to get home, he was working late today so it gave me some time to think.

I had the files the doctor gave me in drawer and everything that's needed to be said in my head.  
I heard the door unlocks and my heart started racing, then I heard Jude's voice from the living room "home!" I wanted him to come to me "kitchen!" his steps were getting closer and closer, I got so nervous.

when he came into the kitchen he smiled "hey, what's this?" I smiled back to him, pretending everything is okay "surprise" he dropped his bag on the floor and hanged his jacket " what's this all about?" I came closer to him "you've been working so hard lately, I thought you deserved to relax a little" I placed my hand on his hips "where's Lisa?" he asked "at Lionel's" 

he smiled to me with the most loving smile in the world, I loved that smile, it's the same smile he got when I told him I loved him, or when I kissed him in front of everyone, when I bought the house, when we got married, when we got Lisa, lately he had more and more reasons to smile like that but, it's all going to be shuttered tonight.

"I don’t know how I got that lucky" my smile dropped and I got even more nervous, I didn't know how to say the wards "hungry?" I quickly got myself together and got that fake smile back on my face "starving".

I managed to pretend for a few minutes, I wanted to keep seeing him smiling and happy and healthy even though I knew it isn't gonna last for long.

After a few minutes conversation he must have noticed something was wrong "okay what is it? You've been acting weird all night" my eyes dropped to the table, I let out a sigh, I knew I had to do it, just had to find the right wards "I got a call from doctor Hammond today" his body suddenly tensed up but he kept a straight face "and?" I looked him in the eyes and I saw he was scared, I got up and took the files out of the drawer and then came to sit right next to him "he said he has some news for us so I went to see him" he looked me in the eyes with the most stiff and rough look I've ever seen him "just say it" I placed the files in front of him and he took from my hands "you have cancer". 

I felt my eyes starting to tear up and my heart beating faster and faster, his eyes froze on the papers for a few second and then he threw them on the table "are you okay?" I placed my hand on his thigh, he was silent and just stared at the files on the table "I don't know" he finally spoke.

I took his hand in mine "do you want me to explain to you what the doctor said?" he looked at me with red tearing eyes and a scared look and nodded yes.

I started walking him through everything I knew, I explained to him about the cancer, the treatments he will get, the risks, the doctor's plan, and most of all I told him that I was going to be with him through every step of the way.

He didn't talk much, just sat quietly and listened "do you have any questions?" I asked when I finished covering everything I knew "no" he took a deep breath, probably trying to prosses everything "are you okay?" he looked and me and smiled a little, he seemed better than he was a few minutes ago, I was glad I managed to calm him down "I think so" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled in for a hug and for a second there, I believed everything was going to be okay.

chapter 2:

Still Gideon's POV:

The first time I took him to chemo he was really scared, but he didn't really complain much, and after a few hours he just complained about it being really boring. The whole time I sat next to him and tried to keep him busy, all in all, I think he took it pretty well.

For the next weeks he still was handling it like a champ, went to chemo himself, sometimes he let me drive him, but I think he actually wanted to do it alone, he kept going to work, working late, going to meeting.

He only told the people that had to know, I didn't really understand that but I guess I have to honor his wishes.

He did seem to be more tired though, he tried to keep himself busy with work but he would lose focus pretty fast, so it took him much longer to finish things now.

Meanwhile I was doing my best to keep him on his good side, I tried to make take more time off but he existed on keep working so I didn't want to push him, I made him breakfast and dinner every day, and did most of the chores around the house to make him work less.

Jude's POV:

After I got used to the chemo, it got easier to go alone, I thought it would be really boring but it actually gives me some time to read, to think, and I also got to meet some nice people.

I didn't tell a lot of people at work, only who really had to know, I didn't want anyone to treat me any different.

It's been a few months now and I've been going to chemo on regular basis. Lately I've been feeling so tired and excocted all the time, my mood started to change, I started feeling weaker and slower, suddenly going up the stairs became such a harder task, walking more than a few minutes made me so tired, I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Gideon or Lisa so I tried to focus on work as much as I could.

One day I came home early and the house was empty, Gideon was still at work and Lisa in day care. 

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly I looked five years older, my skin was pale and dry, my eyes were red and tired and the begs underneath my eyes were huge.

I washed my face and moved my hand through my hair. When I let go of my hair I looked at my hand, it had a huge bloc of hair on it. I stared at my hand for a few minutes, I felt like I froze right where I stood, at that second it hit me, I wasn't just going to chemo for fun, I'm not just tired, I'm sick, I'm dying.

I kept shoving my hands into hair and pulling blocs of hair out. My heart was racing, my eyes were wet with tears, I was shaking, I felt like I had to scream, I felt so helpless, I didn't know what to do, I felt my body falling and suddenly I found myself on the floor. I was so scared I didn't know what was happening, somehow, I just started screaming, I screamed my guts out. I was lying on the floor for I don't know how long, when I felt strong hands lifting me up and wrapped around me.

Gideon' POV:  
Today I was supposed to get home late but, Jude came home early today so I wanted to take the chance to spend some time with him, we don't really get to do that lately.

I told couch D I wasn't feeling good and headed home.

When I got home, even before I opened the door I heard screams coming from the house, I rushed in, the screams were coming from the bathroom, I ran there and found Jude on the floor shaking and screaming, his I eyes and chicks were wet from tears "oh my god" I quickly lifted him up and took him in my arms, I wrapped myself around him as tight as I could until he stopped screaming.

I could feel the tears and sweat on his face and neck, I felt his heart racing against my chest, his body shaking, his breath on my neck. It took him a few minutes but he slowly calmed down.

I let go a little and brought his face in front of mine so our foreheads touch. I cupped his face and wiped his tears. I kissed his forehead and brought him back for a hug.  
He was still shaking but he was much calmer "I love you" I whispered in his ear and tightened the hug.

 

with every day that passed Jude became sicker and sicker.

He lost all his hair and refused to leave the house without a hat or something, he had to put on these tubes in his nose to help him breath.  
He wouldn't let me touch him, he thought he wasn't attractive anymore, no matter how many times I told him he was beautiful. Every day he became more distant and sadder. I felt like he was dying in front of my eyes and all I could do was watch.

I missed him so much, I missed the healthy and happy version of Jude that I fell in love with and I had no idea how to bring him back.

I took him out a lot, I took a lot of time to ravish him with attention, I tried to get him to play with his daughter and nothing. He did have some moments that I treasured every second of, but at the end of the day he just went back to being sad.

He worked his ass off, he came home late every night, took so much responsibility over himself completely ignoring everything the doctor said. I tried to confront him about it but it was useless.

He had these attacks every once in a while, when just started cuffing out of nowhere, cuffing blood, and sometimes it even got to the point when he loses conciseness. The doctor gave him some pills that were supposed to help with that.

One day, I was in the middle of practice when Kyle rushed into the court screaming my name. when she reached to the entrance, only by the look on her face I Immediately understood what happened.

I left everything I did and ran to Jude's office with Kyle behind me. When I got there, I saw Jude on the floor cuffing blood like crazy, trying to hold himself up.

I quickly grabbed a paper towel and dropped on my knees behind him, I used one arm to keep him from falling and the other one to hold the paper towel in front of his mouth.  
After a few minutes he passed out. I lifted him up and lied him on the couch.

I sat next to him and placed my hand on the side of his face "is he going to be okay?" I heard Kyle's worried voice behind me. I turned around and saw there were dozens of people at the door trying to understand what happened "yeah, don’t worry" I tried to calm her and everyone else down "this isn't the first time something like this happened, is it?" Lionel appeared behind me "no" I answered and turned back to face Jude.

His face was sweaty and his lips were covered with blood. I cleaned the blood and sweat off of him when I felt Lionel's hand on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see her and Kyle "hey umm, could you please do me a favor, his going to wake up any second now, could you bring him a glass of water?" they gave me a little smile "sure" Lionel said and they both got out of the room.

After he woke up, he drank some water and I took him home.  
-  
The next day Jelena asked me to come see her in her office "hey, you wanted to talk to me?" I said as I got into the office and closed the door behind me "yes, come sit" she sat in her chair and looked at something in the computer.

"listen, Zero I know Jude isn't going to do it himself so I'm going to come to you with this, Jude can't keep working like this, you have to make him take a break"

"you think I didn't try? Every time I try to talk to him about it, he completely shuts himself down, I don't know what to do anymore"

"you have to confront him about him, I understand he's stabber, you have to be harsh with him, otherwise he'll just keep getting worse"  
"no, you don’t understand he loves his job, I can't be the one who takes it away from him"

"You're the only one who can."  
-  
I was with Jude in the car. Jude was concentrated on his phone and we both enjoyed a silent ride with the radio playing.

Jude had a better mood than the usual so I decided that there won't be a better time than now, I had to confront him.

"why did you stop taking your pills?" my wards immediately brought his attention to me "what?!" he pretended to be confused but I could see past his lies, I always do "that attack you had the other day wasn't supposed to happen we both know it. So why and when did you stop taking your pill?!" his gaze dropped to the car's floor. He sighed before saying "they make me feel bad" before returning his attention to the phone.

Jelena's wards came to my mind, I have to be harsh, his health means more than our feelings. "they make you feel bad? Jude, you need to understand this isn’t a joke this is your life, are you seriously going to risk your health because the pills make you feel bad?!"

He didn’t seem to like what I said one bite, but I didn't care, he has to fight, even if it means he's gonna hate me forever.

"no, you need to understand" he shouted "this isn't a joke, I am sick, I am dying, and I am not going to waist the little time a have left on feeling like shit all the fucking time!"  
This whole time I wasn’t as scared as I was at that moment. Is he actually just giving up?

"so that's it? you're just giving up, that's your solution?!"  
He laughed at that as if I was the one being ridiculous. "this isn't a life worth fighting for."

"you can't keep working." He didn't answer. I felt the tears filling my eyes I kept my eyes on the road, too scared to look at he's face. I never thought that someone as kind and smart as Jude will be willing to just give up on himself, on all of us.

chapter 3:

Jude's POV:

The next day I had an appointment. Being surrounded by doctors was the last thing I wanted right now, but somehow Gideon talked me into it. I hated the hospital, it only made me feel worse, it always reminded me how sick I was.

I hated what this was doing to Gideon, I felt like such a burden on him, it wasn't fair, he stayed by my side the whole way and all he got was a worthless husband he needed to take care of, like he doesn't have enough on his mind, maybe when I'll be gone he and Lisa could have a better life.

We got the hospital. The doctor ran some tests and left the room with a promise to come back with results in a few minutes.

Gideon was sitting next to me on the hospital bed completely silent. I suddenly felt a huge wave of sadness that came over me, I reached for his hand and rested my head on his shoulder, he was pretty stiff for a few moments, but I heard a sigh of relief from him and his hand collided with mine.

A few moments later the doctor came into the room looking a little tensed up "umm Gideon do you mind if we talk outside for a second?" the doctor said. Gideon just nodded yes and smiled to me before living the room with the doctor and closing the door behind them.

There was glass that allowed me to see what's happening in the hall. I saw their mouths moving but I couldn't understand what they're saying, they looked at me from time to time, I could see the worried reaction on Gideon's face, I had to know what they were talking about.

A few minutes later Gideon got inside the room and sat next to me "so? What did he say?" he couldn't look me in the eyes, he had something he needed to say and he didn't know how to say it, my mind started running millions different sangrias.

"the doctor explained to me that the situation is a little difficult and that your body is… fragile…" he's wards were cut in the middle of the sentence. I didn't understand what any of that meant "and…?" I tried to make him finish the sentence, "Jude you need to be hospitalize".

I felt my heart racing, I couldn’t breathe "what?! Why?! For how long?!" he reached for my hand and cupped my face with his other hand "hey listen" he talked in his calming voice "I know you're scared, I know how much you hate it here, I'm not thrilled about it either but that's the current situation, let's try to get the best of it, the more you cooperate, the faster you'll get better and get out of here".

I hated this, but I knew he was right, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me in for a hug.  
-  
I got a room of my own. I hated the smell of hospitals. I was really bored most of the time, Gideon was there with me as much as he could sometimes he brought Lisa with him, he spent most of the nights in the hospital, not wanting to leave me alone. I started looking worse, I didn't want Lisa to see me like that, I didn't want her to be a part of this.

When Gideon couldn't come he made sure someone else would, everyone was really nice and patient with me but I usually didn't talk much.

I hated the hospital, I hated how depressed it made me, I hated all the drugs I was on all the time, and I hated how everyone I loved constantly guilted me to keep fighting.

I didn't have to wear the hospital rag unless I had a surgery or something which was a relief.

I did my best to keep a happy face but it was so hard, I forced myself to smile mostly when Lisa came, even though I hated the fact she had to see me like this.

After a few weeks the doctor said I had to go through a surgery. That surgery involved a lot of dangers and it meant staying in the hospital for a lot longer.

I couldn't go through with it. I was so scared, I felt so helpless, so miserable, I hated everything and everyone.

Gideon was so mad at me, he went on and on for hours about how this was my last chance, how important this was, he started saying how I was going to just leave him and Lisa alone, he tried to guilt me and convince me in every way, but I just couldn't. 

I saw the pain in his eyes, I understood I was hurting him the way I promised I would never do, and yet I said "just take me home."

The doctor had no choice but to let me go.

Neither of us said a ward the whole way home, there was nothing left to say.

When we got home I took a long shower. Later we all sat down for dinner, Lisa did most of the talking. After dinner I just went straight to bed.

In the morning Gideon woke up and kissed me goodbye before leaving for work and putting Lisa in day care.

I didn't get out of bed all day, I felt the sadness taking over me again, I decided to not take my medications. I took off the tubes that helped me breath and just lied in bed, closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop beating.

Next thing I know, I was waking up on a hospital bed, wearing a hospital rag, with Gideon sitting on a chair near the bed, asleep with his head resting on the side of my bed and his hands holding on to mine.

chapter 4:

Gideon's POV:

I finished practice and headed home, on the way I picked Lisa up from day care.

We got home and I couldn't see or hear Jude "Jude, I'm home!" no answer.

I started looking for him around the house. I walked into the bedroom and found him sleeping, the tubes that were usually in his nose were off, he didn't look good. I started to panic.

"Jude" I tried to wake him up "Jude!" nothing. I came to his side and started moving him, no reaction "Jude!" I felt my eyes starting to tear up "Jude wake up!" I tried everything, he didn't move "is papa okay?" I heard Lisa's voice behind me and I turned to her "yes princess everything is fine, go to your room".  
I walked her out of the room, grabbed my phone and immediately called 911.

When the ambulance showed up they took Jude to the hospital and Lisa and I followed them by car. When we got there Jude was already in surgery. I called Lionel and asked her to come take care of Lisa.

Lionel tried to calm me down but it didn't really help. The surgery was so long, I thought every doctor that passed by me, came to tell me Jude didn't make it.

After eight hours of pure torture a doctor came to us "is he okay?" I rushed him to talk "he's alive" I felt huge relief, I closed my eyes and hugged Lisa who was standing near me "oh thank god" Lionel spoke "his body was too weak to go through the whole surgery so we had to close him up, he needs to recover and finish the surgery as soon as possible".

"can we see him?" I asked "sure, follow me" I took Lisa's hand and followed the doctor with Lionel behind us.

We got inside the room. Jude was sleeping, he looked awful, he had so many machines attached to him. Lisa's grip on my hand tightened, she was scared, I hated that she had to see him like this.

"don't wake him up, he's going to be very weak for a while" the doctor said.

I sat next to Jude and sat Lisa on my lap "don't worry princess, papa will be okay" I tried to relax her (and myself) I kissed her head and reached for Jude's hand.

We all stayed there for a while but at some point, we decided he wasn't waking up any time soon so, I asked Lionel to take Lisa home with and I stayed alone with Jude.  
I just sat there, held his hand and prayed to every god I called think of, just wished to see his smile one more time.

After a few hours I managed to get some sleep, never letting go of his hand, when I felt his fingers colliding with mine.  
I opened my eyes and got up to look at him. His eyes were open even though he seemed to be struggling to keep them that way. He looked so tired and broken. I sat on the bed next to him and cupped his face with one hand.

"hey" I said softly while I caressed his chick, "hey" he whispered softly "how are you feeling?" he closed and sighed loudly "tired" I had so many things I wanted to say to him, so many questions I wanted to ask, but for now I was grateful that he was still alive.

"you can go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" he gave me a little, tired smile before drifting back to sleep. I kissed his forehead, I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt a tear falling down my chick.  
-  
Two days later he woke up looking a little better' he talked a lot clearer, answered all the questions the doctor asked.

His tests showed that he didn't take any of his pills that day.

What was he trying to do? Was he trying to die on purpose? Just like that? I had to understand "what were you thinking?" I said after the doctor left the room "what were you trying to do?" he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes "Gideon…" he whispered "no don't do this now, I don't care that you're in pain, what were you thinking?! Why didn't you take your pills? Why did you take the tubes off?! 

My eyes were tearing, I was shouting at him like I never shouted at anyone before "why would you do that Jude? Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you do this to me…"

"this isn't about you!!" he cut me before I finished the sentence, I froze out of shock.

"this isn't about you, or Lisa, or Lionel or anyone else alright?!" he started crying "this about me! I am sick and I am in pain, terrible, awful, constant pain that never stops!" he hit his head on the back of the bad "I can't do this anymore, I can't keep fighting, it's pointless and it's torture, I can't do this anymore I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

I saw the pain in his eyes, I saw how scared he was, a good husband would've let him go, but I was selfish, I can't live without Jude, I can't raise Lisa without Jude, from the moment we met we were a team, and I don't think I'm capable of living without him, I just don't know how.

"you are a coward" were the only wards I managed to say out loud before I stormed out. I heard him screaming my name as I walked away but I didn't turn around, I couldn't look at him.

When I got home, the house was empty since Lisa was at Lionel's. I took the camera and started recording, my eyes and face were still red and wet, my heart was racing, but I didn't care

"I don't know how many of you know or what you heard but I just wanted you to know that… J…Jude is sick, he's been sick for the last two years and…. He… he's the strongest person I know and he can fight it, I know he does but I don't think he wants to anymore… he's in a really bad situation right now and if he'll give up now he'll…he'll die. I don't know what to do anymore, I tried everything I just can't get him to fight, please I need your help, if you could send me a video, it doesn't have to be long it can be even two seconds I won’t post it, just a video of you telling Jude that you love him or that you believe in him or whatever you want and I can edit it so…. I… I just want him to see how many people care about him, how much he'll be missed, I…I don't know how you feel about him but for what it's worth I love him, more than anything else and I can't live without him so please… I'm begging take two seconds of your life to help it will mean the world to me, every single one of them"

"thank you" I said and ended the video. In two minutes I uploaded the video to any social media I could think of.  
It didn't take long for my email to be filled with videos from fans.  
I stayed up all night to edit all them.

chapter 5:

Jude's POV: 

"Gideon" I shouted as he walked away "Gideon!" it hurt my throat. My whole body hurt, I was excocted.

Gideon deserved a healthy husband and Lisa deserved a healthy father, but that will have to be someone else because I can't fight this anymore, it's pointless I'm not getting any better, there's no end in sight, just pain and misery, for all of us, maybe it's a good thing he walked away, I love him so much and he deserves to be happy, and I can't make him happy, maybe someone else can.

The next morning Lionel came to see me "hey" she said after she came in and closed the door behind her "go away I don't want to talk right now" I couldn't talk to her now, I didn't want to hear what she had to say, I already heard it all "I heard what happened" she ignored my request and set next to me "they're better off without me" I gave up "maybe he can finally let go now and find someone who really makes him happy" she stared at me with slightly tearing eyes "that's what you think? That he'll just get over you in a second and find a new partner to replace you?"

"Jude, if you die, he'll be miserable for the rest of he's life, he will never get over you, he will never smile again, Lisa would probably take care of him more that he would take care of her, they'll be a mess without you. You can deny it all you want, but we both know you're not doing anyone any favor by giving up."

I didn't want to admit it but she was right, maybe I wasn't doing the right thing maybe I was just being selfish.  
"I love them so much" I said with a broken voice, she took my hand in hers and said  
"then live."

Later that night Gideon came back with a laptop bag on his side "Gide…"  
"don't" he cut me off as he sat on the bad "just watch this" he opened the laptop and put it on my lap.

He pressed play and a video started rolling "hi Jude" said two girls whom I didn't know in the video "just wanted to wish you fast hilling and tell you that we love you" then there were different kids "we love you Jude!" and then some other girl "stay strong" and it went on like that for like ten minutes, hundreds of people telling me to "stay strong" or "we love you" , "keep fighting" even one "if you die, I will kill you", the last ones were from people from the devils, the players and the dancers even Jelena, and then the last one was Gideon sitting on the couch with Lisa on his lap "papa!" Lisa said "daddy and I love you and we miss you and we want you to feel better" Gideon was hugging her tight "we really do" he added "so you need to not be sick anymore and come home" Lisa finished talking and they both said "we love you" and the video was over.

For the first time in two and a half years I had tears of happiness, I looked at Gideon and smiled, he smiled back to me "did you like it?"  
I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could "I'm so, so sorry" I finally spoke "I love you" we let go of the hug and I took his hands in mine "I love you too" he said.

"I swear to god, if cancer wants kill me, he's gonna have to put one hell of a fight because I am not giving up that easily" he smiled and kissed me for the first time in… too long. We kissed for a few minutes until we had to breath and we just kept our foreheads touching and breathed into each other.

chapter 6:

Gideon's POV:

After a week of recovery Jude finally had his surgery. It took about thirteen hours! I stayed at the hospital the whole time, a few people came and left, everyone wanted to make sure I didn't have to be there alone, Lisa was there for a few hours but she got tired and I asked Lionel to take her home.

I was scared as hell, this surgery was dangerous, there's no guarantee he'll make it, I tried my best not to think about it, with no success.

After the thirteen longest hours of my life, Jude's doctor came into the room. I looked up at him from where I was sitting, too scared to ask how it went, when I saw the small smile on his face "the surgery went great" I felt such a relief "Jude is now in recovery, we don't know the results yet, we're gonna have to wait and see how Jude is responding, then we'll run some tests and we'll let you know. But for now, it seems like we're going in the right direction"

I sighed and walked up to him "thank you so much" I didn't mean to do it, but I was so happy that I decided to hug him, I couldn't resist "do you want to see him?" the doctor said as we broke the hug "yes".

Jude was sleeping on the hospital bed, he seemed excocted, I sat by his side and took his hand "I'll leave you two alone" he said and left. I brought Jude's hand to my face and kissed his palm before whispering "I love you".  
-

After a few months Jude completely recovered from his surgery, the doctors ran a few tests and sent him home.

he hasn't been going to chemo so his hair started growing back, not as long as it used to be but long enough for him to leave the house without a hat. he started feeling better and got back to work except that this time he didn't take a lot over himself.

I loved seeing him slowly and carefully turning back into my healthy and happy Jude. 

One day I was about to leave the arena when I saw doctor Hammond at the entrance, "Gideon" he shouted to get my attention "doctor Hammond?" I approached him "what are you doing here?" he had a huge smile on his face "I'm sorry I didn't want to do this over the phone and when I got the news, I was so excited I had to come down here to tell you myself" I got excited but didn't want to jump to conclusions "well what is it?" I asked with enthusiasm "I am happy to announce that Jude Kinkade is no longer suffering from cancer."

My heart almost popped out of my chest, I was so fucking happy, I hugged him as tight as possible "we have to go find Jude!" I turned around and ran to Jude's office as fast as I could, not bothering to check if doctor Hammond was following me or not.

I spotted Jude in the hallway talking to someone "Jude" I shouted to get his attention, he turned around and at the second I reached him I literally jumped on him, wrapping my whole body around him, I heard the sound of his beautiful laughter as I pulled away "wow, what's all this about?" I looked at him with the biggest smile I had in three years.

I was about to speak when doctor Hammond appeared behind me "hello Jude" he said with a smile. Jude seemed confused "hey, what are you doing here?"  
"just came to say congratulations" I looked at Jude, a huge smile appeared on his face "you are no longer dying from cancer".

Jude covered his mouth with one hand, his other hand was on my back "are you serious?" he asked slightly laughing out of joy "I am" doctor Hammond said clearly pleased with himself "thank you so much" Jude stepped forwards to hug him.

I didn't let the hug last very because I had to hug Jude again. The minute they pulled away I pulled Jude to me, buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him.

This time I didn't let go, even when I heard people starting to surround us, asking questions, and trying to hug Jude themselves I didn't let them, at first because I didn't want to let go of him, but then, I started crying and my whole face turned red and I didn't want anyone to see me so, I didn't dare lifting my head.

All the pain from the last three years finally came to me, I felt all of it at once, I realized how it was all worth it, and that from now on I'm going to have my Jude back, the healthy, happy Jude I fell in love with.

I didn't let go of him and ignored everyone around us for almost twenty minutes, the only thing that convinced me to let go was when Lionel brought Lisa and I had to let Lisa hug Jude.

Lionel and Derek pushed me back a little bit and sat me down on the nearest chair, I could barely breath this whole time and I didn't even notice how red my face actually were.  
One of the girls brought me a glass of water to help me calm down. 

I brought my face to my hands to catch my breath.

After a few minutes I felt small hands on the sides of my face "daddy?" I heard Lisa's cute little voice "are you okay?"  
I looked up to see her, for the first time in three years I actually looked at her, without worrying, without having a thousand different thoughts on my mind. I didn't even notice how much she grew, she's five years old now! When Jude got sick she was just a baby and now she's big and smart, she'll start school next year. fuck!

"yes, princess I'm okay" I said while wiping of the tears "then why are you crying?" I smiled and cupped her face with two hands "I'm just really happy" and before she managed to speak again I picked her up and hugged her tight.

Jude kneeled down next to us "thank you so much" he whispered "I would've never beat that if it wasn't for you" he kissed my head and then kissed Lisa's head.  
"don't make a thing out of it".

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not very scientifically acurate, i'm not a doctor, i hoped you liked though, please leave a kudos and let me knpw what you thought :)


End file.
